1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to contents display management in an electronic device, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for moving contents of a touch screen display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices with displays such as smart phones and tablet PCs have small screens such that only a portion of a contents page at a desired zoom may be visible at any given time (i.e., a zoom providing a desired text size or image size of the contents). Many designs allow the user to scroll within a contents page, thereby displaying a different portion of the contents page on the screen at a time. In this manner, the entire contents page is eventually viewed in stages. For example, a contents page may be a single image that is enlarged beyond the screen size, such that the entire image at its current enlargement could only be viewed simultaneously on a larger screen.
Devices typically allow the user to scroll the contents in 360 degrees of freedom to view any part thereof. However, there is a problem in that contents can be moved in an unintended direction of a user due to unintended operation error or a measuring error with respect a moving direction.